Lo que quiero lo obtengo
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: Nessie y Emmet hacen una apuesta ¿quien ganara?¿Y si dice una "pequeña" mentirita? - A mi nadie me gana.


Lo que quiero lo obtengo

Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen una semi vampiro de 1 año pero debido a mi crecimiento acelerado aparento unos 5.

Mi abuelito Carlisle dice que soy fascinante en muchos aspectos pero que resalta mi corta edad con mi mucha madures pero todos dicen que eso se debe a que mis papis siempre fueron muy maduros e inteligentes.

Este es uno de mis días favoritos por que hoy es día de compras, pero no son unas simples compras sino unas compras en familia, yo adoro este día por muchas razones pero una de estas es que mi mamá y mi papá me compran todo los libros que quiera cosa que mi tía Alice no hace porque dice que la ropa es más interesante que los libros, y la otra razón por la que adoro este día es que me paso la mayoría del tiempo con mi tío Emmet que según todos él es como el segundo niño de la casa.

Estábamos camino al centro comercial, yo estaba el volvo de mi papá con él y mi mamá, mi tío Jasper y mi tía Alice iban en el Porsch de esta, mi tío Emmet y mi tía Rose iban en el BMW y mis abuelitos en el Mercedes.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me baje junto con mis papas y nos fuimos a la entrada donde nos esperaba el resto de nuestra familia.

*4 HORAS DESPUES*

Ya habíamos comprado varia ropa y yo unos cuantos libros al igual que mis papis, aurita yo me encuentro en una banca con mi tío Emmet ya que los demás fueron a comprar los boletos del cine al que vamos a ir mas tarde.

-Ness, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? – dijo mi tiito con una gran sonrisa que hace que se le noten sus hoyuelos.

-Está bien ¿Pero de qué? – pregunte.

-Haber quien consigue que le compren todo lo que pida. – dijo en tono alegre.

-Genial, no me vas a ganar –

-No estés tan segura – dijo burlón.

-Muy tarde ya lo estoy – respondí.

-Te voy a ganar – seguía insistiendo.

-No estés tan seguro – use sus propias palabras.

-Como quieras -

-Ya verás te ganare – y ese fue mi veredicto final.

Nos dimos las manos y esperamos a que nuestra familia regresase, al volver yo me fui corriendo con mis papas y mi tío Emmet si fue con mi tía Rose.

Le iba a demostrar a mi tío Emmet que con migo no se puede apostar, lleve a mis papas a una librería y les pedí muchos libros los cuales me compraron, después me lleva a mi papá a una tienda de música e hice que me compre un montón de cd´s y mi mamá me compro un ¡pod con la mejor música del momento.

Mientras tanto mi tío Emmet ya había conseguido varios juegos para su X BOX y unas camisetas con sus pantalones a juego, y si lo contabas todo te das cuenta que estamos empatados, mi tía Alice había dicho que pronto iba a empezar la película así que no nos queda mucho tiempo para comprar, tenía que hacer que a mi tío Emmet no le compren nada a si que le dije al oído para que nadie me escuchara:

-Tío Emi acabo de escuchar de unos muchachos que el juego que tanto quieres ya llego a la tienda pero a las primeras 30 personas que lo compren les van a regalar la edición especial.

-¿De verdad? – dijo muy emocionado y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Mi familia no nos había escuchado ya que ellos estaban hablando de una nueva marca de autos y mi papá no nos lee la mente gracias a que cuando estamos en lugares con mucha gente mi mamá pone su escudo para que después no le duela la cabeza a mi papá.

-Sí, si no me crees ve tu mismo a verlo – le respondí.

-Está bien, quédate aquí – me dijo antes de salir corriendo, claro a velocidad humana.

Cuando todos escucharon que mi tío se había ido, todos me voltearon a ver.

-Ness ¿A dónde fue tu tío? – pregunto mi tío Jasper.

-No lo sé - dije empezando a llorar, eso me recuerda que soy una gran actriz.

-Ness ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto mi papá en tono de tristeza.

Yo no dije nada y ,lo abrase mientras lloraba en su hombro, el me hacia círculos en la espalda tratando de calmarme, mientras mi mamá me acariciaba el cabello.

-Chiquita no llores que nos pones tristes – dijo mi mamá – ahora, dinos porque estas llorando.

- Lo que pasa es que mi tío Emmet me dijo que cuando yo ya este grande y me quede con Jake ustedes se van a ir y me van a dejar – dije mientras sollozaba.

Mi papá al oír eso me abrazo más fuerte y apretó los dientes.

-Pequeña eso no va a pasar, no te vamos a dejar nunca – dijo mi mami.

-¿De verdad? – dije todavía haciendo como que lloraba.

-Por supuesto, aparte no te vas a quedar con Jacob – dijo mi papi.

-Edward – lo regaño mi mamá.

-Está bien, aunque te quedes con él, nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar –

-Gracias – le dije abrazándolos

-Como Emmet pudo decir eso, ¿está loco o qué? – escuche que decía mi tío Jasper.

-No lose pero esta me las va a pagar – escuche que respondió mi tía Alice.

Y en ese momento llego mi tío Emmet con el seño fruncido, se acerco a mi y a mis papas y dijo:

-Eres una mentirosa, el juego no ha llegado.

-Lo siento – baje la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

-Como sea – se acerco a mi tía rose e intento abrazarla, intento porque mi tía no le dejo – Rose me compras un balón de futbol – le dijo en tono meloso.

-No – respondió mi tía secamente.

- Pero… - intento discutir pero tía Alice dijo rápidamente.

- Vamos que ya va empezar la película –

- Ok respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fuimos al cine y compramos palomitas, claro solo para mí y entramos a la sala.

*2 HORAS DESPUES*

La película estuvo genial, pero ya teníamos que irnos y si no hacía que me compre algo todo lo que hice iba a ser en vano.

-Papi, ¿me compras un peluche? – le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Claro que si – me respondió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a una tienda donde vendían muñecas, peluches y todo tipo de juguetes.

Después de 10 minutos de escoger peluches, mi tía Alice nos grito y regaño porque tardamos mucho, de regreso a casa mi tía rose había decidido poner a "dieta" a mi tío Emmet cosa que no entendí ya que ellos no comen y cuando pregunte no me quisieron decir así que me quede callada.

20 minutos más tarde llagamos a la casa de mis abuelitos donde agarre a mi tío Emmet del brazo y lo llave al patio.

-Te gane – le dije mientras saltaba.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste pero lo hiciste – me respondió en tono triste.

-Bueno ¿Qué decías sobre que ibas a ganar? – dije con suficiencia.

-Que mi preferida y única sobrina siempre obtiene lo que quiere –

-No, lo dijiste al revés, mi lema es "Lo que quiero lo obtengo" –

-Como sea - dijo mientras asentía – oye ¿No sabes porque todos están molestos con migo? –

-No lose –

-Si te enteras, me dices –

-Esta bien – dije mientras entraba a la casa corriendo.

Y como dice mi lema "Lo que quiero lo obtengo", y espero que con o de hoy mi tío aprenda que con migo no se apuesta.

*Fin*

**¿Esta bien?¿No?**

**Puede que este cortó pero al menos es un tanto bueno, o eso creo.**

**Se me ocurrió porque:**

*** mi loca amiga es fan de nessie**

***mi otra loca amiga adora a alice y jasper, (ya se, ya se, eso que tiene que ver) y se me vino a la mente las apuestas de jasper y emmet.**

**Y por ultimo:**

***cambie las apuestas de Jasper y Emmet por nessie y Emmet, y puse a la dulce de nessie como la niña inocente que cae en las garras de su tio el oso,o algo asi.**

**No se por que tanta explicación, pero….que mas da.**

**Lo que espero es que les guste (ojala) y me envíen reviews.**

**Si leen esto mis locas amigas….que supongo saben que son ustedes, les recuerdo que nunca olviden su trauma, porque yo lo comparto con ustedes..**

**Byeee… saludos… xD**

**Alejandrina. C.**

**.**


End file.
